


A New Beginning

by Loki_Fics (Scarred_Neptinite)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Injury, Major Character Injury, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-07-12 19:59:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16002236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarred_Neptinite/pseuds/Loki_Fics
Summary: It was supposed to be fluff, but I think there is more angst than I wanted.





	A New Beginning

You look down at the unconscious man on the hospital bed. “Damn it, Loki.” You play with his dark hair. “You shouldn’t have done that.” You think about what the two of you been through the last few months.

_“Don’t you know how much you hurt me when you leave?” You yell. “Don’t you know how much it hurt when I was told you died?”_

_“I do know because I watched over you every day!” Loki yells at you. “It pained me to be away from you for so long!”_

_“Then why didn’t you come back?” You let tears fall from your face. “You lied to me.”_

_“Only to protect you.” Loki wipes your tears. “And I am here now, and I’m not leaving you.”_

That was before Thanos came and attacked. Now Loki is in critical condition because he was trying to protect you from that big purple ass. “Loki, you can’t leave me now.” You cry next to him.

“I promised, didn’t I?” You look up into his face. “(Y/n) did you think I could leave you again?”

“I don’t know what to think anymore.” You wipe the tears from your eyes. “Loki, you are the only one who understood me and even now, I can’t understand you.”

“You are my closest friend.” He holds your hand. “(Y/n), I wish you would give up fighting with us.”

“I wish you stayed out of danger.” You smirk. “We can’t have our way all the time.”

“Can I have water?” You grab a cup and fill it. You hold it to his lips and help him drink. “I could have probably held it myself.”

“Yeah, with those broken arms and ribs.” You shake your head. “You’re lucky to be alive.”

“That actually got me thinking, darling.” He tries to sit up, but groans in pain.

“Loki!” You stand and try to stop him. “Don’t do that again.” He just looks at you.

“(Y/n), I love you.” You think you heard him wrong.

“What?” Your heart beats fast in anticipation to hear the words you’ve been wanting to say for a long time.

“I love you,” Loki smirks. Your mind is running a hundred miles an hour. “(Y/n)?”

You shake your head. “I love you too, Loki.” You kiss him gently. “Gods, you don’t know how long I’ve wanted to hear those words.”

“I do know, love.” He whispers. “You’re so easy to read.”

“Shut up.” You cross your arms and sit back down. “I’m only here to take care of you anyways.”

“Yeah?” You see mischief in his eyes. “Not because of your feelings for me?”

You sigh and blush. “Yes, my feelings for you are most of my reasons for staying.” Loki smirks.

“Look, check my coat pocket for something.” You walk to his coat and check the right pocket.

“There’s nothing.”

“The other pocket.” He chuckles. You check the left pocket and feel a small box in there. Your breath quickens as you pull it out. “(Y/n).” You look at him across the room. “Open it.” You slowly lift it and see a gold ring with a green jewel in the middle. “Will you do me the honor of, not only calling you my best friend, but my wife?” You look between him and the ring.

“Yes!” You rush over to kiss him, but also careful of his injuries. “Yes, Loki!” You sit next to him and slip the ring on. “Loki, you are unpredictable.” But you can’t wipe the smile from your face. “Heal and then we will plan.”

“Of course, love.” He smiles at you before drifting back to sleep from the drugs and knowing you are safe, watching over him.


End file.
